orange's book
by yahiko namikaze
Summary: buku orange milik Naruto, adalah saksi bisu bagaimana perasaanny pada hinata Hyuga.


Note : yo...minna-san yahiko balik ni...tapi kali ini dengan one shoet (Bener ga, tu tulisannya..?) NaruHina..ehm..maaf fic sebelumnya emang belum selesai..tapi ini juga sedang buat dan tinggal di updeth...jadi maaf ya kalau agak telat...dan ini cerita curhatan Naruto untuk Hinata...

Oke. Selamat membaca...

Pairing : NarutoXHinata.

Disclaimer : Suatu saat...Naruto akan jatuh ketangan ku ( dilempar pake bakiak. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei).

Back sound story : Linkin park. My december

Warning : Gaje, OOC, dan mungkin akan abal, jelek.

Don't like and Don't Read...!

Summary : sebuah buku yang merupakan tempat dimana Naruto menuliskan semua perasaannya terhadap Hinata.

Cek this out...

''Hari ini..sudah tepat setahun kau pergi Naruto'' gumam Sakura. Sambil mengusap batu nisan putih, dan berukirkan sebuah nama, nama seorang sahabat yang begitu dicintainya. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

''Sebaiknya, buku ini kuberikan ke Hinata''gumamnya.

Setelah dari sana Sakura langsung menuju kesebuah Mansion yang terbilang besar.

Tok tok tok..

''Ne, Sakura-chan ada apa..?'' tanya Hinata setelah membuka pintu, dan agak heran juga kenapa Sakura.

Berkunjung sore begini.

''Aku hanya ingin memberikan buku ini'' jawabnya sambil menyerahkan buku berwarna orange. Hinata mengernyit melihat buku yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

''bu-buku siapa ini'' tanya Hinata polos.

''Setelah membaca buku ini, kau pasti akan tau siapa pemilik buku itu'' ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

''Mau masuk dulu...? '' tanya Hinata ramah.

'' Tidak usah, ini sudah sore sebaiknya aku pulang'' jawabnya. Sambil melenggang pergi.

''Hati-hati dijalan'' ucapnya.

Setelah itu Hinata langsung masuk kembali dan langsung menuju kekamarnya. Setelah sampai didepan kamar dia memutar knop pintu itu, dan membukanya dan langsung selonjoran diranjangnya. Setelah itu di membuka buku itu lembar perlembar sambil tersenyum

''Naruto-kun'' gumamnya senang setelah tau siapa pemilik buku itu. Tapi seketika itu pula, raut wajahnya langsung berubah jadi merah padam saat menemukan sebuah tulisan yang cukup besar yang bertuliskan

HINATA HYUGA

dengan cermat dia membaca buku itu

''Hinata,'' ucapnya karna tulisan dibuku menyebutkan namanya '' terimakasih atas semua yang kau ajarkan padaku.'' lanjutnya

''Kau slalu mencintai ku, walau aku tidak tau bahwa kau mencintaiku.

Tapi sejujurnya aku tau, bahwa kau mencintaiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa Hinata, karna kita berbeda kalangan. Kau dari hyuga, kalangan Clan elit yang ada di Konoha setelah uchiha clan. Sedangkan aku,aku hanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu sendirian, seorang jinchuriki yang selalu dihina, di caci maki, dan dijahili. Sedangkan kau, adalah calon haires di Clan mu, kau selalu dihormati oleh keluarga mu, dan juga rakyat Konoha.

Juga karna itu pula aku tidak ingin kalau kita menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih, kau juga pasti dihina, dan yang pasti, kau akan diusir dari Clan mu. Aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi hanya karna aku, aku mencintaimu Hinata. Tapi aku tidak bisa...

Aku selalu berpura-pura tidak tau, kalau kau mencintaiku. Tapi bagiku kau adalah segalanya, waktu pertama kita bertemu saat masuk Academy, aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu, apalagi saat aku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Wajahmu langsung merona, kau tau, sifatmu itu yang membuatku ingin memilikimu sifat pemalumu, slalu membuatku ingin terus menggodamu. Tapi aku masih ingin hidup, kau tau kenapa. Karna jika aku melakukan itu, maka sebatalyon Hyuga yang menghajarku. dan lagi sifatmu yang sering pingsang jika dekat denganku. Itu yang membuatku heran, apa sejelek itukah rupa wajahku. Sampai-sampai kau pingsan bila dekat denganku.

Dan lagi, jangan bilang kalau aku tidak tau kalau kau selalu mengintipku latihan. Aku tau Hinata setiap kali kau selesai latihan bersama Tim mu, Kiba, Shino, dan juga kurenai sensei. Kalian adalah tim yang hebat dengan kemampuan dribel Kiba dan Akamaru, yang notabene jaraka jauh, Shino yang memiliki Kekaichunya yang mampu untuk mendeteksi cakra musuh, kau yang merupakan keturunan hyuga souke mampu melihat musuh walau dan bertarung jarak dekatmu, dan Kurenai sensei yang merupakan Jounin golongan elit, yang mampu memberi Genjutsu terbaiknya untuk mengalahkan musuh, kalian sungguh Tim yang hebat.

Dan apa kau tau, kalau sifat pura-puraku yang tidak tau bahwa kau mencintaiku sebenarnya menyiksaku Hinata, dan juga saat aku tau kalau Kiba juga suka padamu. Aku sakit Hinata, lebih tepatnya sakit hati

tapi niat untuk menghajar Kiba aku urungkan, aku tau kalau menyukai seseorang sangatlah wajar, sama seperti aku yang menyukaimu walau aku pura-pura tidak tau. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Kiba yang notabene teman terbaikku dan juga teman yang sering mendengar ceritaku tentangmu, menusukku dari belakang. Aku ingin sekali menghajarnya, tapi aku tidak bisa karna Kiba adalah teman terbaikku dan bahkan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai keluargaku.

Hinata taukah kau saat kita mendapat misi bersama, aku tidak sengaja terbangun tengah malam, entah mengapa kaki ini membawaku untuk keluar tenda dan saat itu aku juga tidak sengaja melihatmu mandi dibawah air terjun itu, sungguh maafkan aku Hinata.

Aku selalu mencintaimu Hinata, sampai kapanpun aku akan slalu mencintaimu. Walau dirimu tidak bisa kumiliki, asalkan melihatmu bahagia, bagiku itu sudah cukup. karna cinta ini memang Tidak harus memiliki.

Salahkah aku Hinata yang selalu Berpura-pura tidak tau kalau kau, mencintaiku.

Dan oia, saat aku kembali dari latihanku bersama dengan ero sannin. Aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat mu karna, dua setengah tahun tidak bertemu membuat ku jadi rindu berat ingin bertemu dengan. Sampai-sampai ero sannin mengomeliku sepanjang perjalanan pulang, hanya karna aku meninggalkannya di Onsen. Kerjaannya mengintip melulu dengan alasan 'ingin mencari inspirasi'.

Dan sampai saat aku tiba di Konoha ternyata Konoha tidak terlalu berubah banyak. Tapi bukan itu aku perhatikan yang ada dihatiku saat itu adalah dirimu.

Dan apa kau tau saat kita bertemu. Aku langsung terpesona akan kecantikkanmu yang alami, oke berlebihan memang tapi itu kenyataan. Kau sungguh cantik Hinata bentuk tubuhmu yang indah dan er dadamu yang lumayan besar itu, mampu membuat siapapun akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu.

Dan sampai saat itu, saat dimana Pain ingin menangkapku. Kau tiba-tiba datang begitu saja tanpa memikirkan bahwa Pain jauh lebih kuat darimu, dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah, kau menyampaikan persaanmu padaku. Kalau boleh jujur saat itu sempat terselip rasa bahagia dihatiku, tapi langsung terganti dengan rasa khawatir saat kau menyerang Pain. Dan lagi yang membuatku kalut saat itu adalah, kau terkapar tak berdaya gara-gara serangannya dan terlebih lagi saat itu sempat-sempatnya menusukmu yang tak berdaya. Itu yang membuatku jadi hilang kendali atas kyuubi dan setelah itu, semua langsung gelap.

Dan apa kau tau rasa bahagiaku saat itu sangat membuncah saat aku tau kalau ayahku seorang Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze atau biasa dijuluki dengan Konoha no kiroi shenkou. Dan ibuku seorang Clan dari Uzumaki, Kushina uzumaki yang sering dijuluki dengan sebutan Habanero merah karna rambutnya berwarna merah Tomat.

Dan apa kau tau, saat aku kembali dari latihanku dengan killer bee sensei aku langsung menerima kabar, kalau saat ini sedang terjadi perangan antara Akatsuki dan Aliansi Shinobi. sebaiknya aku menyusul kalian. Aku khawatir denganmu, Dan lagi Hinata, jika aku kembali, aku berniat untuk menyatakan perasaan ini, tapi jika aku tak kembali maka yang bisa kutuliskan disini, dibuku ini.

Aku menyatakan persaanku bahwa aku akan selalu

MENCINTAIMU HINATA HYUGA.

Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mencintaimu,

AISHITERU Hinata...

BBrruuffhh...

Hinata langsung mendekap buku itu dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya diranjangnya, sambil mengis tersedu-sedu.

''Naruto-kun...hiks...'' hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Akhirnya karna terlalu lama menangis hinata tertidur dengan air mata yang masih mengalir disisi matanya.

Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, ada sepasang mata blue shappire yang memperhatikkan dia dari tadi.

Sosok yang memiliki tiga goresan kembar di kedua pipinya. memiliki tubuh transparan dan memakai baju putih panjang sampai menutupi kedua kakinya. Bajunya berkibar tertiup oleh angin, yang entah angin apa yang bisa meniup baju itu, padahal sosok itu tidak lagi bisa hidup didunia ini.

'' Sayounara Hinata-chan..'' ucapnya. air matanya meleh melihat gadis yang dicintainya menangisinya bahkan sampai tertidur pun gadisnya masih menangis. Dengan perlahan dia mengusap air mata yang meleh dari sisi matanya dengan punggung tangannya, dan setelah mengusap air mata itu dia tersenyum lembut kearah gadisnya, dan detik itu pula Tubuhnya langsung menghilang seolah-olah terbawa oleh angin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'' THE AND ''

uuwwwwaaa.. *teriak-teriak gaje*...gimana minna-san...? Apakah jelek ceritanya...

Maaf ya karna ini fic kedua jadi harap maklum..

Oea akhir kata . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Riview please


End file.
